Las desgracias nunca vienen solas
by EveDesuNe
Summary: Vivir en un pueblo como South Park es una peculiaridad en sí. Y cuando llega la adolescencia y las hormonas toman el control, las cosas no son nada fáciles. Y como dice el refranero, "las desgracias nunca vienen solas". Y Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman lo aprenderán de la peor manera. (Los derechos de SP pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone)
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UNO

Kyle se masajeó las sienes en un vano intento de disminuir el dolor de cabeza mientras esperaba en la parada del autobús. Sentía como si le estuviesen atizando constantemente con un martillo en la cabeza, y su cuerpo amenazaba con vomitar el poco alimento que había podido ingerir aquella mañana. Durante el desayuno tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no había para comportarse delante de su madre como si hubiera dormido espléndidamente, y no se hubiera escapado la noche anterior por la ventana de su dormitorio para irse de fiesta y pegarse una buena borrachera.

Cartman había celebrado una fiesta en su casa aprovechando que su madre se ausentaba unos días por un viaje de negocios, algo que nadie se creía. Pero al tener todo aquel espacio para él solo, invitó a toda la clase a lo que llamaba "el mejor evento del año", donde no faltarían música, comida y bebidas. Y fue fiel a su palabra. Había despejado el sótano, donde de pequeños pasaron muchas horas jugando al World of Warcraft, y colocó un gran sillón, la nevera de la cocina, una mesa grande y un equipo de música con unos potentes altavoces. Les sirvió desde chucherías rellenas de azúcar hasta pollo frito, carne con salsa de barbacoa e incluso colocó una fondúe de chocolate, que Kyle ignoraba de dónde había sacado. Y lo más importante para todos; alcohol suficiente como para embriagar a medio país, desde las típicas cervezas baratas hasta mezcal mexicano, y sus compañeros de clase no les hicieron ascos. Kyle era consciente de haberse bebido solo dos cervezas cuando Cartman se le acercó con el propósito de insultarle y burlarse de él, criticando desde sus raíces judías y su cultura hasta su nula resistencia al alcohol, alegando que su gata podría beber más y seguir tan tranquila, mientras que él no podía tomar nada con gas sin que le recordase al Holocausto. Hirviendo de rabia, dejó la cerveza en la mesa con un ruido seco y agarró una botella con un líquido verde...

—¡Eh, judío!—gritó Cartman, devolviéndole al mundo real, mirándole con una mueca burlona—. Te veo cansado, ¿te pudieron dos copas?

—Vete a tomar por culo, gordo—le insultó, bostezando y colocándose al lado de Stan. Éste tenía el pelo un poco despeinado y unas notables ojeras, y miraba al frente fijamente, como si estuviera observando algo con detenimiento, mientras que Kenny tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y murmuraba incoherencias relacionadas con lo bien que sabía el vodka , sin embargo, lo mal que sentaba. Cartman, sorprendentemente, estaba fresco como una rosa y desprendía energía con una buena ración de burlas e insultos dirigidos a sus amigos, especialmente a Kyle. El pelirrojo opinaba que debía tener en su estómago un agujero negro que absorbía el alcohol y cualquier sustancia perjudicial para el cuerpo, ya que en la fiesta había bebido como el que más.

—Por favor—suplicó Kenny—.Que venga ya el autobús, necesito sentarme...

Cinco minutos después su deseo fue concedido. Se subieron sin pararse a saludar al conductor y se desplomaron en sus asientos, mientras Cartman observaba con una mirada burlona a sus compañeros, que se hallaban casi en las mismas condiciones que ellos. Wendy estaba fresca como una manzana, leyendo un libro con la espalda recta y la mirada fija en las palabras, mientras que Bebe tecleaba concentrada su teléfono móvil. Butters los observaba a todos con una sonrisa inocente, cosa que ya se esperaban, ya que lo único que había bebido en aquella fiesta era refresco. Por otra parte, Clyde lloriqueaba por lo bajo y se quejaba a Token diciendo que en cualquier momento iba a morirse, Tweek estaba pálido y apenas temblaba, solo le daban pequeños espasmos y Craig tenía el gorro colocado de tal forma que le cubriese los ojos.

—Menuda juerga traéis en la cara, chavales—gritó el conductor riendo escandalosamente—.Os apuesto cien dólares a que no duráis ni diez minutos en clase.

«Menudo imbécil» pensó Kyle, aunque razón no le faltaba. A primera hora tenían matemáticas, y el estómago le pesaba tanto que temía vomitar en las integrales y las derivadas. Chistó mentalmente. Él era una persona madura, sensata y con los pies en la tierra, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de beberse hasta el agua de los jarrones? Ah, sí, Cartman. Aunque su conciencia le recordaba que había sido mayormente culpa suya por seguirle la corriente en vez de ignorarle, siempre prefería echarle la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba, ya que él había sido el causante directo de las situaciones más inverosímiles e incómodas de su vida. De repente el conductor se saltó un semáforo y giró una esquina dando un volantazo, por lo que muchos tuvieron que agarrarse al asiento, Craig se golpeó leve pero secamente la cabeza contra la ventana, Clyde vomitó el desayuno y la mochila de Butters cayó encima. Algunas chicas esbozaron muecas de asco mientras Cartman se reía a carcajada limpia dándole golpes al asiento delantero, que justamente erael de Kyle. Definitivamente, Eric Theodore Cartman era toda la mala suerte que le podría haber tocado en su vida.

—Y como os he explicado cientos de veces, pero que parece que seguís sin querer hacerme caso, el Teorema de Pitágoras establece que la longitud de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los catetos al cuadrado. Aunque para grandes catetos a los que estoy impartiendo clase ahora...  
Kenny miró la hoja de su cuaderno, en la que había dibujado tachones inconexos y un intento de la anatomía femenina, con unos pechos más que generosos. El café instantáneo que había robado de la máquina parecía estar haciéndole un poco de efecto, aunque todavía notaba el cansancio en el cuerpo. Hizo una pequeña bolita de papel y se la tiró a Bebe, y le guiñó el ojo cuando se dio la vuelta. Ésta le hizo una peineta, sonrojada, y Kenny disimuló una risa, observando como Stan intentaba mandarle notas a Wendy y el resto de la clase pasaba descaradamente de Garrison, excepto Kyle y Butters, que tomaban apuntes.

—Bueno—espetó Garrison molesto—. Seguiría con este tema, pero paso de gastar saliva durante la media hora que queda para intentar explicar este coñazo a una panda de niñatos que ni saben lo que es beber como Dios manda. Mientras vosotros sufrís la resaca de vuestra vida, yo me voy a la cafetería. Venga, que os den.

Se oyeron muchos suspiros de alivio, incluso Clyde exclamó un "menos mal" sin ningún tipo de discreción. Kenny se levantó y se dirigió al asiento de Bebe con la misma sonrisa. En cuanto le vio, ésta se puso tensa y fijó la mirada en su mochila, colocando los libros con toda la concentración del mundo.

—Oye Bebe—le dijo el rubio en bajito y mirándole el pelo—. Por casualidad no me habré dejado mi camiseta en tu casa al salir, ¿verdad? Lo digo porque solo tengo tres y no pude recogerla. Ya sabes, escapar por la ventana y hacer el mono bajando por un árbol es lo que tiene...

—Toma—le contestó entregándole la prenda hecha un trapo rápidamente, mirando de reojo la clase para ver si alguien la había visto—. Y te agradecería que no volvieras a mencionar lo que pasó nunca más, por favor.

—Creo que me falla la memoria. ¿Qué debería no recordarte?—le preguntó Kenny con una sonrisa burlona —. ¿Cuando saltaste encima mía en la fiesta, o cuando ya en tu casa me pediste una segunda ronda?

Bebe le fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera matarlo allí mismo lenta y dolorosamente. A cualquier chico de la clase le habría asustado lo suficiente para salir corriendo, pero Kenny, acostumbrado a las vejaciones de Cartman y a las miradas asesinas de Kyle, lo pasó por alto.

—Vale, vale, mensaje captado. Nos vemos, guapa.—sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca, le dio la espalda y se acercó a Kyle, que miraba pálido al libro que tenía en las manos.—¿Qué pasó, Ky?¿Demasiada información para tu resacoso cerebro?

El pelirrojo ni se molestó en contestarle. No podía ni leer, las letras parecían bailar encima de la hoja y se escapaban sin poder llegar a retenerlas. Sentía el estómago aún más revuelto y su cabeza le gritaba que en cualquier momento iba a caer muerto encima del pupitre. Observó cómo Stan hablaba con Wendy, que por lo que parecía no era una conversación amistosa. La chica parecía incómoda, se toqueteaba el pelo constantemente y miraba a cualquier cosa menos a Stan, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación. Kyle resopló con fastidio. La misma historia de siempre y con el mismo final de siempre.

—Vaya, se avecina ruptura. Que penaaa—canturreó Cartman, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa malvada—. Ahora el pobrecito Kyle tendrá que hacerle de psicóloga matrimonial judía al hippie. Siempre te caen todos los marrones; el Holocausto, las plagas, y los amigos mariquitas.

Iba a replicarle con un golpe y un insulto, pero solo pudo soltar una arcada antes de taparse la boca y salir corriendo. Cartman se rió y miró a Kenny, quien buscaba con la mirada a alguien conocido que no estuviera discutiendo con su novia. Esbozó una sonrisa al divisar una cabellera rubia corta muy reconocible.

—¡Butters!—gritó con una exagerada alegría, mientras Eric le miraba con asco y le soltaba una serie de improperios. Así era el día a día para ellos. En un pueblo tan pequeño y atípico como South Park, lo extraño y estrambótico era el pan de cada día, y estaba tan establecido en la monotonía que ninguno de ellos pensaba que las cosas pudieran volverse más locas en sus adolescentes vidas. Y no sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

La última hora llegó para todos como una bendición. En cuanto el timbre sonó todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon del instituto, algunos casi corriendo. Kyle jugueteaba con su móvil mientras esperaba a que Stan saliera. Se encontraba un poco mejor, y el almuerzo le había aliviado un poco el estómago, aunque no sabía si era por la resaca el hecho de que aquella sopa le hubiera sabido a plástico. Cuando vislumbró aquel gorro azul que tanto conocía, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se acercó a Stan, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzaran a andar. Kyle bromeaba sobre cómo había tenido que entrar en su casa de puntillas como una bailarina de ballet, y de si el estreno de la nueva película de Terrance & Phillip iba a acabar en una Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero sentía como si hablara solo. Stan le contestaba con monosílabos y algún asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras miraba el suelo como si fuese algo maravilloso, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

—No sé si debería decirte esto, pero después de tantos años de amistad, tengo que confesarte que estoy saliendo con tu hermana. No sé cómo pasó, pero va a ser verdad eso de que el roce hace el cariño, así que hemos decidido fugarnos a Miami juntos y tener nuestra propia plantación de marihuana en el jardín.

El hipido con el que le respondió Stan le hizo detenerse en seco, mirando a su amigo estupefacto. Éste intentaba reprimir inútilmente los sollozos y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano, agachando la cabeza y sorbiendo por la nariz. Parecía un niño perdido que no encontraba el camino a casa.

—Oye tío… que era broma—tartamudeó Kyle, dándole una palmada en el hombro. A pesar de ser mejores amigos de toda la vida, todavía le seguía pillando de improviso cuando se echaba a llorar de forma repentina —. Sabes que nunca intentaría nada con Shelly… O sea, es tu hermana… Espera, que cojones, ¡si ni siquiera me gusta!

Éste negó con la cabeza e intentó decir algo, pero solo se distinguían unos leves balbuceos. Los dos se sentaron en un banco que había cerca, y Stan intentó respirar hondo varias veces para formular la frase que llevaba en su cabeza todo el día.

—Wendy va a dejarme.

«Menuda sorpresa» pensó Kyle. Y si, eso era sarcasmo. Nadie en South Park sabía cómo esos dos todavía seguían juntos, ya que lo habían dejado y vuelto tantas veces que saltaba a la vista que esa relación no tenía ningún futuro. Excepto Stan, que era un fiel creyente de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Eso o estaba ciego.

—Pero tío, si ella te quiere, serán cosas tuyas—le animó Kyle, sintiéndose un gran mentiroso y un pésimo amigo—. Quizás está agobiada, sabes que ahora tenemos exámenes cerca…

—No Kyle, no es así —susurró Stan restregándose los ojos.— Siempre le dejo su espacio cuando quiere estudiar, pero últimamente la noto rara, no me contesta los mensajes, y apenas me habla…

—Pero quizás se deba a que está muy nerviosa. ¿No quería presentarse a delegada de clase para el año que viene?—preguntó con retintín.

Stan meditó las palabras de su amigo. Wendy se había tomado muy en serio lo de ser delegada de clase, y los últimos meses había estado planeando a conciencia muchísimos programas, desde las posibles reformas educativas que podrían beneficiarlos hasta la incorporación de un nuevo menú vegetariano en la cafetería, todo a favor de la diversidad alimenticia y con la intención de concienciar a más de uno sobre su dieta. Cuando presentó el borrador de ese proyecto en clase, Cartman le gritó "puta comunista", lo que consiguió que Wendy le respondiese con un "nazi comemierda" y le tirase el bolígrafo a la cara. La clase se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde volaron mochilas, pupitres y hasta una de las estanterías.

Kyle contuvo un bufido al ver que Stan ni se había molestado. La delegación de clase era un tema que le sacaba de quicio, ya que él había sido uno de los primeros en apuntarse y había realizado una lista con los problemas que existían y las soluciones que él podría aportar, lista que había desaparecido por "arte de magia" y cuyas ideas "casualmente" se parecían muchísimo a lo que pensaba Wendy. La puñetera delegación era un sarcasmo en sí y con comillas. Y lo peor es que Stan no le había creído cuando se lo contó.

—Si… Tienes razón—le contestó Stan, recuperando la sonrisa—. Voy a hacer algo que la sorprenda, que le demuestre que la apoyo en todo, como un buen novio.

—Si, bueno…

—¡Gracias Kyle, eres el mejor amigo que uno podría tener! ¡Me voy enseguida, mañana te cuento!

Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su casa mientras se despedía levemente de Kyle con la mano, dejando a su amigo sentado en el banco preguntándose por qué Stan era tan imbécil y él tan gilipollas.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Dejo esto aquí antes de irme de vacaciones, he intentado corregirlo pero dado que me voy pido disculpas por si hay algún error ^^U. Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa que les parezca los reviews serán bien recibidos.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **CAPÍTULO** **** **DOS:**

De todas las cosas existentes en este mundo, madrugar estaba entre las que Kenny más odiaba. Para él no había nada mejor para que agarrar la almohada, taparse con el edredón viejo y roto y dormir cinco minutos más…

—¡Kenny, levántate de una puta vez de la cama y arranca, que vas a llegar tarde a clase como siempre, maldito vago!

Siempre y cuando la alcohólica y puñetera madre que le parió lo permitiese.

Se vistió mientras bostezaba repetidas veces, maldiciendo a los institutos, despertadores, y al imbécil que inventó la frase de "a quién madruga Dios le ayuda". Salió de casa sin pararse únicamente para coger una cutre tostada y corrió hacia la parada del autobús, donde el vehículo recogía a los dos últimos rezagados. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, vio de refilón como el conductor me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona antes de que el muy hijo de su madre le diera al botón que cerraba las puertas y arrancase, dejándole en tierra, sudoroso y jadeando. Se ajustó la mochila y caminó hacia el instituto dándole pequeños mordiscos al pan mientras observaba el monótono paisaje.

Nada cambiaba en South Park, pero con el paso de los años, había observado unas sutiles diferencias; Stan había evolucionado de "emo" a "super emo", algo que se manifestaba cuando peleaba con Wendy y se había incorporado a su relación. Y eso era algo que espantaba a muchas pretendientes que iban detrás de él, ya que se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo. Cartman había convertido su exceso de peso en musculatura al encontrar un deporte idóneo para él: el boxeo. Al principio había ido en contra de su voluntad, básicamente su madre lo había arrastrado entre quejas y llantos, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a descargar su ira hacia los demás a base de puñetazos, así que iba ocasionalmente. Kyle, por el contrario, era el que menos había cambiado. Era la mente racional del grupo y quien aportaba el realismo a las ideas de bombero que se les ocurría, pero iba en camino de ser una Sheila Broflovski sin moño y con diabetes. Quizás era por eso por lo que Cartman disfrutaba molestarlo aún más que cuando eran pequeños.

Por su parte, seguía siendo el _Christian Grey_ el pueblo, un hermoso rompecorazones. Irónicamente, era el que más había crecido, a pesar de que en su casa se comía lo justo, y cuando había. Eso sumado a su pelo rubio y los ojos azules color _mardefotodetumblr,_ llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, y también la de algún chico.

Reprimió un suspiro cuando llegó al viejo edificio, robó dos chocolatinas de la máquina expendedora (el truco de la moneda y el hilo nunca fallaba) y se dirigió a clase bostezando. Como siempre, el día a día estaba lleno de locuras envueltas en una aburrida y soporífera monotonía…

Por ello, el ver a Stan encima de Jimmy Valmer pegándole puñetazos sin ton ni son mientras le gritaba y Kyle y Wendy intentaban separarlos, era algo inusitado a la par que interesante.

Estaba literalmente jodido. Stan esperaba muchas cosas de la vida, desde las excentricidades de su familia hasta las burlas y chistes de Cartman. Pero de todas ellas, ver a su novia besándose con aquel retardado como si se lo fuera a tirar ahí mismo era algo que rebasaba su imaginación. Y qué narices, la de cualquiera.

Había meditado la charla que había tenido con Kyle la noche anterior, y decidió hacer algo para sorprenderla. Por ello, sacó los escasos ahorros que tenía, robándole un poco a Randy, y saliendo antes de casa, pasó por una floristería de camino al instituto para comprar un ramo de rosas junto con un pequeño osito de peluche. Sabía que le encantaría, el truco era demasiado cliché y cursi, pero no por ello menos infalible. Pensaba dejárselo en su mesa antes de que empezara la clase, y ver de reojo su cara de sorpresa, como pasaba del desconcierto a la emoción, sus ojos iluminándose…

Y todas sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando los vio morreándose como si no hubiera un mañana, con Jimmy posando sus asquerosas manos por la cintura de Wendy. Por un momento no pudo pensar en nada, se quedó balbuceando como un pez y con los ojos abiertos. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, en un instante pasó del desconcierto a la cruda realidad, de ahí al cabreo y las ganas de matar.

—¡Serás hijo de puta!

Tiró el ramo al otro extremo de la clase y se abalanzó sobre Jimmy dándole un empujón y agarrándole de la camiseta. Y aunque Kyle siempre les había dicho que la violencia no arregla nada, para él tirar a ese imbécil al suelo de una patada y darle un puñetazo certero en la cara era algo que sus vísceras celebraban. Y al que le viniera con discursos moralistas sobre discapacitados que se fuera a tomar por culo.

—¡Stan, no, basta!—gritó Wendy.

Le asestó otro con más rabia.

—O...oye, qu-que podemos arreg...arreglarlo, tío.

—¡¿Arreglar qué, pedazo de cabrón?!

—¡Stan, suéltalo de una vez!

A su lado podía escuchar los murmullos de compañeros que habían llegado y contemplaban la escena como los buenos cotillas que eran. Miró a Jimmy, con la nariz sangrando y uno de sus brazos tapándose la cara, e hizo lo que consideró más correcto; siguió pegándole, haciendo caso omiso a sus gemidos y a los gritos de Wendy.

—Mi madre, que lo va a matar…

—¡Stan, déjalo ya de una vez!

Sus músculos se relajaron un poco cuando oí la voz de Kyle, pero cuando le sujetó se revolvió con fuerza, exigiendo venganza. Y poco ayudó que Wendy se interpusiera entre él y Jimmy y le ayudase a levantarse, llevándoselo al otro extremo de la clase mientras le miraba de una forma que Stan nunca hubiera creído capaz. En ese momento los murmullos se incrementaron, y cuando vió al vicedirector entrar en la clase y observar el desastre, la mueca de su cara fue suficiente para que la rabia diese paso al miedo y quisiera irme a casa a esconderse debajo de la cama.

—Señor Marsh, a mi despacho ahora.

—Pero señor...—balbuceó Kyle.

—AHORA.

—El hippie está jodido.

Una de las cosas que Kyle odiaba con toda su alma, aparte de los plátanos, era darle la razón a Cartman. El vicedirector se había llevado a Stan a su despacho, y habían pasado dos horas desde entonces. Kenny observaba a las animadoras por la ventana fumando un cigarro mientras el gordo se zampaba una bolsa de nachos. Y él miraba la puerta del despacho de hito en hito, esperando que su mejor amigo saliese de ahí, a poder ser entero.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia ellos, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me han expulsado una semana.

Cartman empezó a reírse escandalosamente, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Kyle.

—¡Eso duele, judío!

—Que te va a doler gordo, lo raro es que tu grasa no haya intentado comerse mi puño…

—¡Serás hijo puta!

Empezaron a discutir y a decirse, hasta el punto que ni se percataron de cómo Stan les fulminaba con la mirada y se iba a clase. Porque a pesar de que le esperaba una semana de libertad, la tortura de ese día era inevitable.

En clase la gente no paraba de hablar el tema por Whatsapp, mientras la profesora explicaba cosas de las cuales a muchos no les importaba. Los que podían cuchicheaban entre ellos y no dejaban de mirar de reojo a Wendy y a Stan. Los que se habían perdido el espectáculo se enteraron inmediatamente, y ahora hacían lo que más les apasionaba: cotillear. Kyle no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, ya que ahora era el centro de atención, y a la vez bastante aliviado de no estar en su lugar.

O al menos hasta que sonó aquel teléfono.

Bebe murmuró una serie de balbuceos a modo de disculpa y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Tecleó un par de veces y el zumbido del móvil de Red indicaba que le había llegado el mensaje. Se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, y entre toses le echó una mirada sorprendida al gordo y… ¿a él?

Lo que sea que hubiera en ese móvil se empezó a pasar como una cadena, donde todos ya no ocultaban sus murmullos, y Cartman y Kyle eran los protagonistas de sus miradas. Clyde exclamó entre risas:

—¡Tío, esto no puede ser!

La profesora chistó y se fue de clase murmurando incoherencias, y la gente ya no hablaba entre susurros, sino que hablaban en voz alta y les señalaban con el dedo. Hasta Cartman se dio cuenta. Stan se acercó hacia Kyle con cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, le extendió el movil.

«Esto tiene que ser una broma» era lo único que pensaba. Porque a pesar de que había vivido muchas situaciones estrambóticas y macabras, el verse a sí mismo en una foto metiéndose mano con Eric Cartman mientras él le mordía el cuello como si fuera Drácula ya era el culmen del terror.

Un crujido le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Cartman había tirado el teléfono de Clyde y lo pisoteaba, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, puto gordo?

En ese momento Kyle recordó que Clyde no era el más listo de la clase, porque supo que era una pésima idea soltarle ese calificativo en el mismo momento en el que el gordo le soltó un guantazo en la cara como un animal salvaje. Por suerte la clase no reaccionó de la misma forma que con la pelea de Stan, ya que entre cuatro lograron sujetarle, y Kyle salió corriendo en dirección hacia el baño, casi llevándose por delante a un profesor, pero ignoró sus quejas y siguió con su carrera.

Una vez dentro de uno de los cubículos, le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero las ignoró e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de que le diese un ataque de histeria. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación _precisamente_ con Eric Cartman? ¿Por qué con aquel cabrón al que odiaba? ¿En qué momento había pasado?

Por más que intentaba hacer memoria no lo conseguía, ya que sus recuerdos estaban borrosos. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que se había líado con el tío que más detestaba en todo South Park, y que toda la clase iba a reírse de él hasta el día de su muerte.

Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se enjugó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir e intentó serenarse, y abrió esperando que Stan actuase como un buen amigo y no le mirase con ningún tipo de condescendencia. Total, las cosas no podían ir a peor...

La mirada furiosa de Cartman y el puñetazo le dedicó le hicieron rectificar mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el inodoro y le recordaron lo equivocado que estaba.


End file.
